tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nnnngh Sniper
T.O.A.S.T.E.N.S, most widely known as the Nnnngh Snipers, are a RED Sniper TF2 Freak species made by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Appearance Nnnngh Sniper appear as regular RED Snipers who have the tendency to display a distorted facial expression loosely resembling a smile. In addition, some of them wear different hats and misc items. Like Vagineers, Nnnngh Snipers are a species rather than a single Freak. Despite his appearance, the BLU Nnnngh Sniper is not considered their true BLU team counterpart. This title instead belongs to the Thieving BLU Soldiers. Personality and Behaviour Nnnngh Snipers spend most of their time exclaiming non-sequiturs like "GOD!", "MEDIC!" or "QUACK!". They are known for their stupidity, incompetence, and their signature grumbling sound. Due to their annoying and unpredictable behaviour, most other Freaks prefer to stay away from them, as they almost always cause more harm than good. Some Nnnngh Snipers can be aggressive and nasty, being snipers and therefore assassins, but they are rather rare. There is a particular Nnnngh Sniper seen using a Shooter's Sola Topi and wearing a Crocodile Smile, who seems to have a sort of friendly relationship with RED Paintraingineer and Gentlemanly Demo. Nonetheless, he is considered a nuisance most of the time. Powers and Abilities Nnnngh Snipers are essentially first rate cannon fodder. They have no special offensive abilities, but are incredibly durable and tend to attack in groups. Their primary form of attack consists of throwing themselves at their target(s), which can hinder most enemies with ease but is only a real danger to very weak opponents. However, they are also capable of using most, if not all, items in the Sniper inventory. Faults and Weaknesses *Nnnngh Snipers, having poor aiming skills and physical strength, pose little threat and can be defeated with little skill. Even a regular Spy with a revolver was able to kill one with a single shot. *Despite their tendency to attack in groups, weapons which can deal area-of-effect damage will easily repel these groups. In a similar fashion, simply "spamming" conventional weapons (i.e. the preferred method of combat for Thieving BLU Soldiers) will dispose of groups easily. Trivia *The Nnnngh Snipers find the adjective "bloody" more offensive than any of the insulting nouns that may accompany the adjective. *The inspiration for the Nnnngh Snipers is the character "Hippie Sniper" by YouTube user Ultragrunt112. *Despite their ineptitude with Sniper Rifles, the RED Nnnngh Snipers are somewhat more skilled with the Huntsman, most likely because of the strangely big Hitboxes people have in Oluapland. *At least one Nnnngh Sniper is known for having surprisingly good aiming skills, using a Festive Sniper rifle. This could be due to the Snipin' Glasses he wears. *Their real name, T.O.A.S.T.E.N.S, is an acronym. However, its meaning has been lost with time. The only known parts are the three last letter, which stand for "Emitting Nnnngh Sounds". Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *HUNTSMAN *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures *Some random Gmod video on Turbine *sniper.wmv *The Happy 1000 Subscribers Milestone Video *This Is What I see With My Teeth Closed *Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *The return of Dr Noooo *Some random Gmod video on Mann Manor *Remake of my first video ever *''Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland'' **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.1 **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2 *Some random Gmod video on Freight *Gentlemanly Demo's Magic Halloween Time By the community *The Wizard of Ice *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2 *EnGeR Stumbles Into Oluapland *EnGeR and Nnnngh Sniper Adventures - Mr Crocket *Bob's Spawner *Insanity Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Gunners Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots Category:Monster species Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Stone Walls